


Open Container / A Wolf Creek Short Story

by BestWishes1986



Category: paranormal romance - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Paranormal Romance, M/M, Witch - Freeform, Witches, vampire and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestWishes1986/pseuds/BestWishes1986
Summary: Jon Redding is missing someone who never existed save in a magical prison he was held in. To numb that pain he finds himself in the only bar worth drinking in. When David is called to come cut him off he isn’t prepared for the revelations that hit him. But that’s how love at first sight works
Relationships: David Donnelly and Jon Redding





	Open Container / A Wolf Creek Short Story

“I got a good feeling. It doesn’t happen. Very Often.” Phoebe Bridgers

When David got the call he was just sitting down in his living room with “Game of Thrones” on his 42 inch flat screen. The fresh bowl of Pop Secret and a Heineken sat on the polished coffee table. Hadley was at the Tailgating party for the Puritans and he was on call with the station. He had spent the morning cleaning the upscale brownstone once back from Seattle to clear his head. The drive with that gay asshole had fucked with him more than he wanted to think about. So he had busied himself, not thinking about him walking out of the missing woman’s shower naked. He could still see the words in other languages and black swirls running across that pale skin. As he had polished every surface he could still see the tattoos had covered even the plump flaccid cock between those thick legs. 

His bookshelves were filled with paperback novels from the eighties and nineties and every Disney movie with the large white boxes and the faded art and a selection of dvds. The books and movies had belonged to his parents and he couldn’t bring himself to throw any of it away. His wife Penelo had done the decorating and so three oil paintings of landscapes in polished wood frames hung on the walls on either side of the flat screen. 

David sat on the soft dark leather couch and was pulling his remote to him when his phone rang. Internally he thought about ignoring it incase it was another call about cow tipping or another horrible trip to Seattle to pick up another gay asshole who smelled like honeysuckle and blood. Seeing the name LInds on the caller id he grabbed it and swiped right to answer it.

“Deputy, do you know a Jon Redding?” the deep voice of the Siren by night hard as nails, raven haired woman asked. 

“Yes...why?” David asked slowly, staring at the burning emblem of the show and the paused status bar at the bottom of the screen. 

“You should probably cut him off, he’s down here talking about loving someone who didn’t exist and getting thrown into posters and that's not what the boring patrons want to hear, now is it?” Linds asked as she looked at the usually handsome bearded man who looked ready to pass out or throw up sitting alone at a table. The other customers were human ones and she had sung two of her magical songs to distract them from him. David felt a headache building behind his furrowed brows but he still rose from the couch and hung up the call and grabbed his keys. 

Jon stared at his empty glass, his mind muddled by the many drinks that had come before as he thought about that alternate version of himself. While he was a short, muscular young man covered in witches spells. That dreamed up version was a chubby, pasty coward. He missed feeling that weak and vulnerable and the way Pete had looked at him. Jon shook his head at the memory of the tall, pale muscular teenager with those green eyes and that square jaw. But it was too late, he remembered the dream Pete had been in and been gutted in. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes 

“It wasn’t real, none of it.” Jon shouted to himself and all the bar patrons glared at him as they had every outburst he had made in the last hour. He knew it was stupid, knew it was a waste of emotion but those feeiings he had felt in that mental prison had become a part of him. He had been quiet the entire drive back with that asshole homophobe because he was etching into his memory those three dreams because of Pete. The witch he had planned on eating had trapped him inside her mental prisons had made the imagined world so real he had created real feelings. 

“This seat taken,” a gruff pissed off voice asked and Jon waved a hand in acceptance and grimaced at the loud scrapping of the wood against the concrete floor. David plopped down and held a hand up for the waitress. HIs brown eyes looking over Jon, the man had worn a dark blue sweater and jeans with loafers. David thought about his old Smashing Pumpkins t shirt and pajama bottoms and barefeet. He chuckled at this but when the red in the face spikey haired man looked at him, his smile fell away.

“You….” Jon said growling in distrust 

“Hey man, Heard you were drinking here so I came by too,” David was cut off by Jon 

“You came here dressed like that to drink with me, no offense but unless you’re going to knock me out and take me back to your house for a hard fucking, i’m gonna pass.” Jon said looking David up and down and reaching for his glass having forgotten it was empty. He grimaced at the mere hints of alcohol in it and waved for the waitress while David glared at him. 

“Do you have to go straight to sex every time i meet you.” David said between gritted teeth.

“We’ve met twice. Second, what else am I good for? Never mind that last point. You don’t even know me is what I'm trying to say.” Jon slurred in a voice that was something between indignant and a purr. David rolled his eyes at him and Jon slumped back in his chair.

“Why would I want to? I’m just here to make sure you don’t talk about shit you promised you wouldn’t.” David paused as the waitress appeared he ordered two Rum Punches and a Budwiser. 

“I didn’t say you could buy a drink for me,” Jon said as he closed his eyes

“I didn't, those are all for me.” David said as he glared at LInds who waved apologetically. 

“Ok. Did the bartender alert you to me talking too much,” Jon asked and Davd nodded.

“I just...never mind it’s stupid once you’re drunk we can leave,” Jon said as the two red glasses and the bottle arrived. 

“You want anything,” David asked, his expression softened as he smelled the sadness coming off Jon and heard the pain in his voice. Jon reached for one of the rum punches and David smacked his hand.

“Mine,” David said drawing the glass away from the drunkard, he continued, ”I meant something else. I got you for it, I already covered your bill,” David said and Jon thought about it for a moment and asked for a Bud Light. David raised an eyebrow but placed the order the two sat in heavy silence. David occasionally glanced at the drunk man stare at the table and the empty glass, it was clear his mind was somewhere else. David finished his first drink and curled his toes on the cold floor. Jon’s beer arrived and David watched Jon drink half of it one go. He watched the Adam’s apple bob with each swallow before he looked away. 

“Have you ever missed someone you shouldn’t,” Jon asked and David sat up uncomfortable as he looked at Jon. The image of the beautifully deformed half woman half wolf chained to walls in an institution flashed in David’s mind.

“Yeah, hurts all the same.” David said solemnly thinking of his wife. His Alpha had told him to kill her, to end her suffering but he couldn’t. So he had driven her to that asylum and chained her up himself. Her human mind was gone, buried inside the feral wolf mind that ruled that malformation.

“It really really fucking does. In that place that woman held me, there was a boy my mind made up. He was...kind to me. The first person in my life to be kind to me ended up being my own imagination...how fucked is that.” Jon said and as he admitted it two large tears began their descent down his cheeks. They were soon chased by more and he quietly wept. He didn’t care if David said something else assholey to him. If the bar patrons kicked him out, none of it mattered as he watched the large stainless steel meat hook burst out of Pete’s broad chest. His mind had drifted back to that nightmarish prison he had been kept in. He and Pete had run from the blank faced woman up the stairs of his home to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. It had happened so suddenly as they had caught their breath. She had burst through the wood, her scream almost deafening as Pete had run at her with his chair as a weapon. She had smacked him away so effortlessly and then glowered at him.

Jon had stood there frozen in horror as the woman took slow strides toward him, she had reached into that dusty overcoat and pulled the metal hook from it and it caught the light of the room and glistened. He had wanted to brave, wanted to try something to save them but he had been so afraid. Pete had run in front of Jon to save him from it in that made up nightmare. Jon could feel the moment when life left Pete’s body. It was if something was pulled from his body, ripped away with that second in life. It didn’t matter if it was real or not, it had felt real to him. 

Strong hands were on his shoulders, he felt his body rising up as he was swung up into someone’s arms but he didn’t care. He kept his eyes closed as he was carried out of the bar. The cool night air felt heavenly on his face. He buried his head against the hard flat chest he was pressed against. Jon focused on the heart beating strong beneath the shirt and skin and muscle there. It was real, in that drunken moment it was the only thing real to him.

David had felt his wolf howl in pain watching the quiet crying, he had tried to ignore it. But that open honest act of feeling had struck him in the gut. He had looked around and saw that the once loud raucous bar was silent as everyone watched Jon. That had been what caused him to rise from his seat and carry him out. Carrying the muscular man might have been hard for a normal man but for one with preternatural strength it was like carrying a newborn pup. He ignores the gravel that dug into the skin of his bare feet as he listens to the steady heart beat. Keeping Jon close to him kept his wolf from howling in mourning so he did. Linds was behind him a few steps, she silently watched him, he could feel her eyes on his back as he made his way through the packed parking lot to his truck. The tall, slender, dark haired woman wore a red velvet corset that pushed up her sizable chest and painted on black jeans and boots. Her race’s language was tattooed across her arms in dark blue swaths of color. She opened the door for him and he placed Jon inside. 

It wasn’t til he buckled the seatbelt that she spoke. There were only a few reasons Sirens were ever silent and he knew it wouldn’t be good but he listened, his focus on making sure Jon was secure.

“I’ve seen your future, the same as I saw it when your daddy broke your right arm. The man I saw you kissing in your future, he’s that man there. He is exactly as I described it to you 15 years ago. You came here the instant you heard it was him. That means something Davey,” Linds said and David whirled around to face her. His brown eyes burning gold with the power of his wolf burning right beneath his skin.

“Jesus H. Christ Linds!!! I don’t fucking need this shit. This man is the top suspect in a woman’s disappearance. My wife is in a fucking padded cell. Everytime I see her she rips my throat out and I watch her eat it. And you’re here reminding me that 15 years ago my dad took a hammer and shattered my elbow. Spit on me and called me a faggot, all for this sad sack of shit who was in your bar mooning over a made up teenage crush that I am jealous of.” LInds eyebrows shot up the same as his as he realized what he said. He couldn’t take it back. Linds watched the lean werewolf vibrate with shock and anger. She knew she should be afraid but all she wanted to do was the same thing she had done when they had been teenagers. She reached out for him but he took a step back, not trusting the low growling wolf inside his soul. 

He had sat in that bar watching those tears and selfishly wished they had been for him, not some made up boy. He felt immature and selfish and wanted to be alone but instead he fished his keys out of his pocket and stormed around to the driver’s side of the truck and got in and without a word drove off as Linds watched him go. 

David looked at the sleeping bearded man as the truck idled at a stop sign in downtown Wolf’s Creek. He heard Linds words again as he watched the half open mouth move, the sleeping body shivered against the cold of the fall night. David turned in his seat and grabbed his blue jean jacket and draped it across Jon. He gently pressed on it so it wouldn’t slip from his shoulders and chest. Turning back to the road he glanced left, then right before pressing one of his bare feet on the gas and started the drive. The town itself seemed to be sleeping as they past the three story office buildings. 

The loud sound of snoring to his right made a small crooked smile play at David’s lips as he left the downtown area and drove into the surrounding suburbs. With in minutes he was at the Brownstone. Parking on the street in front, he stepped down from the cab and walked around to the passenger side. Within seconds he was carrying the man over the threshold of his home, He hoped that no one saw him carry in a man but believed that since it was so late no one noticed. He ignored his long abandoned bowl of popcorn and luke warm can of beer and silently moved across the living room. It was hard sneaking up the hardwood stairs but he managed to get all the way to his bedroom. The house was old, with creaky floor boards but Jon snored softer in David’s arms and he was hyper aware of every creaky floorboard. 

He gently let Jon slide from his arms into his king size bed. In seven years no other person had been in this room with him. He tried to ignore that as he undid the black shoe strings of the loafers and pulled one shoe off the barefoot and then the other. For a moment he stared at the pale skin, he didn’t know why he was surprised that the tattoos ran down to his toes and the soles of his feet but he was. He got up from his knees and went to his bedroom door and closed it gently and turned the lock. 

David felt his heart hammer in his chest at he looked at the sleeping drunk man in his bed. He closed his eyes and felt his wolf, could visualize it watching the man the same way he was. There was something about him that David wanted to understand, so he crept up to the bed and leaned down over him. The smells of blood was fainter but was replaced with honeysuckle and cinnamon and the deep scent of alcohol but there was something else. David felt the wolf inside him pressing on his soul, felt his body move as it pushed him down on top of Jon and he pressed his nose to the skin right below David’s right ear. He smelled the magic like the after burn of lightning touching the ground. When Davd raised up, a low growl was rumbling through his chest as he understood what Jon’s secret was. 

“Ofcourse you’re a fucking Witch, the only thing that could kill me with one spell.” David said as he soothed his wolf with positive thoughts, promising they would run through the Blackwoods soon but for now. David hooked his fingers beneath the man’s sweater and pulled it gently off his body. He followed the lines of the spells woven into his chest and abs from tattooed ink. Keeping his breathing steady, he undid the jeans and shook his head at the revelation that Jon had gone to the bar without boxers or underwear of any kind. David pulled them off and put his comforter ontop of Jon and made sure he was comfortable before walking to the adjorning bacthroom. He looked back at the sleeping man for a moment before putting his pants to his nose and breathing deeply. 

David could lie to himself and say it was for making sure he would always know the scent of a suspect. But to be honest, he wanted to remember the scent wanted to claim it. His wolf was taking the scent into his chest the same as David did. His body reacted as his heart slowed. David could feel his cock straining against his pajama bottoms. He pressed a hand to his forehead and tried to think, tried to ignore the fact the reason for his hardness was a few steps away in his bed. David turned to look in the mirror and saw his eyes were no longer glowing golden but a brilliant blue. He shook his head hard but the color wouldn’t leave. The color of a Mated Werewolf. 

David grabbed his tooth brush and bit down on it as he pulled hard on his hair. The shock of something this powerful was hard for him to stay quiet about. David spit his toothbrush out and grabbed a thick white towel and bit down on it as he grew claws and stabbed them into his side. If this was a dream he would wake from the pain but as the searing pain of his claws ripping into his own flesh came he knew he wasn’t dreaming. Tears burned his eyes as he thought of Penelo, every time they had made love his eyes never changed. No matter how hard he had tried he couldn’t feel anything beside the deepest friendship with her but as he looked out at the sleeping man, he felt his erection grow painful with need and a storm of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. His wolf was still, watching their mate sleep. David was the unruly one, the stubborn one. 

David pulled off his shirt and slowly slipped his pajamas down. He closed the bathroom door and even turned on the light. He looked at the holes in his side close as he healed. His long, throbbing penis stood straight up, demanding attention. He could feel his fear raising goosebumps across his forearm. He was so afraid to grip it, to imagine the man in the next room taking the blunt tip of cock between those full bearded lips and suck deep on it down to his full balls. David bit down on his bottom lip and felt the pain sobering his clouded with lust mind as he walked to the shower and turned the water to freezing. He stepped beneath it and covered his mouth with his hands as he felt the frigid water beat against his skin. His wolf growled at him but he ignored it as he stood beneath it.

David’s mind took him back to the last time he had take a cold shower, his father had come home with his work buddies. David had brought them beers and noticed a dark skinned man watching him. Their eyes had met for a moment and what David saw there caused him to look away. Charlie had seen it, that stolen glance and told David to go up and do his homework. David hadn’t thought anything of it. He had been barely 14 years old. But when his father kicked in his door David had understood that somehow it was his fault. His father had dragged him out of his room and thrown him down the same stairs he had carried Jon up. David could still feel the wood digging into his soft body as he fell down them. 

His father had leapt from the top floor to the bottom and before he could even comprehend it, his father’s foot had connected with his side. Over and over Charlie had kicked and punched him. The blows had been so rapid, David couldn’t even cry out. 

When it was over David had showered, as he did he squeezed the welts and bruises. He caused himself more pain, forever reminding himself of it so if anything like that ever happened he wouldn’t. Standing there shivering, he had no idea of how long he had been but the presence of a second heartbeat close to him snapped him out of his revelry. He looked to his right and saw Jon standing in his bathroom naked, confused and scared but trying to cover it up. 

“David...you ok,” Jon asked. The concern in his voice was the cut to his confidence. David fell to his knees. He knew it was weak, knew he was the one who had brought this person to his home. Whether it was his doing or his wolf, he had given in to that part of himself that only caused him pain. His father was probably rolling over in his grave. David didn’t notice the water stop running, or the towel on his skin and hair. He had been dead weight shivering when Jon had helped him to stand. He looked at Jon from what felt like behind a sheet of muddy glass and the drunk man looked back with deep concern but said nothing as he forced David to sit on his bed. Jon rubbed the towel over his arms and chest, resisting the urge to look between David’s legs and kept his eyes on David’s as the towel went lower.

If Jon were honest he was waiting for David to punch him, call him a faggot but the man just looked at him with that dead sad stair and Jon was confused and worried. The towel reached David’s penis and Jon rubbed it over the area until he felt David’s strong hands on his stopping him.

“I’m fine.” David said, his voice listless and Jon nodded as he got up on his knees between David’s legs looking him in the eyes again. The distance between them was inches but no part of their bodies touched. 

“Why am i Here” Jon asked

“You were drunk and i brought you here to sleep it off,” David mumbled and Jon nodded he sighed with embarrassment. He stood and helped David into the bed. He asked himself how he could be this stupid, how he could get so drunk that he needed help getting himself home. He looked around the dark room and gathered his clothes. Shame filled his heart as he remembered his callous words at the bar. Still David had helped him, and he was here naked in this man’s room. Had he tried to seduce him, that was something he would do but he was so drunk he couldn’t remember anything. 

“Stay...please.” David said in a voice slightly above a whisper. Jon froze, he couldn’t understand the significance of it. He looked back over his tattooed shoulder and saw Davud sitting up in that bed. Jon put his clothes by the door and slowly made his way back to the bed. David watched his slow movements and understood Jon was afraid. He could smell the yearning and the fear, but also loneliness. Maybe Jon was as lonely as he was. Soon they lay together looking at each other from different sides of the bed. David felt at ease staring into the drunk eyes looking back at him. The mate situation would be one for another day, maybe he could go the rest of his life alone but his wolf chuffed and laid on his belly equally content to be this close to Jon. 

For now he would be an Open Container waiting for life to fill him in.

end


End file.
